


Patience

by solversonlou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: "I thought you weren't going to beg."Filled for the prompt of "orgasm denial" on Tumblr.





	Patience

"Patience..." the timbre tone of Graham's voice doesn't exactly help Joe, nor does his dark gaze that's fixed upon him.

"I'm not gonna beg," Joe repeats for what feels like the one hundredth time that evening. The bruising on his lower lip from where he'd bit it for so long betrays his collected front, as does the way his hips are rolling off the bed, desperate to get more pressure out of Graham's grip. 

Graham remains mostly wordless, gaze lifting from his grip around Joe's cock to look him in the eye. 

Swallowing hard, Joe's chest rises and falls quicker with each passing minute. 

It's been hours, longer than he's ever been denied before. He can't stand it.

"Fucking hell, Graham," he hisses, gasping when he feels Graham's thumb brush over the head of him. "You know I pay your salary, don't you?"

"Hmm," Graham hums, eyes dragging back to where he's got Joe held in a tight grip, his knees propped and legs spread before him. "Not for this."

"Look, I can't..." Joe's sighs, pupils blown and eyes half lidded as he gazes down the bed at Graham, kneeling before him. "I won't last much longer if you're not careful."

"You will," Graham says, grip loosening a fraction before tightening again, earning him another low whine through Joe's gritted teeth.

If Graham didn't know any better, he'd say that Joe is on the verge of tears, eyes screwed shut as his neck cranes against his pillow.

 _"Please,"_ there it is, the desperate little whimper that Graham had been hoping for.

"I thought you weren't going to beg," Graham reminds him, the digits on his left hand stroking patterns on the inside of Joe's thigh, like this is some sort of game to him.

"Fuck off," Joe hisses out, fingers curling into expensive cotton sheets that are already damp with sweat.

"Do you really want to speak to me like that?" Graham raises an eyebrow, meets Joe's eye again. 

There's a pause, Joe's teeth tugging at his bottom lip before he sighs, mutters, "No."

"Good," Graham responds, grip tightening once more before he's releasing Joe, palms moving to his thighs. _He's so slender in the legs,_ Graham thinks. Probably all that running. 

"I said I wouldn't talk back," Joe protests, thinking that's the reason for the lack of contact, but his words are cut off when he feels Graham's fingers, warm and pressing inside him. He's already slick from where Graham had worked him open earlier, making sure to take his time, curling his fingers at just the right spot to earn him a loud groan from the younger man.

"It's alright," Graham reassures him, and Joe knows it's alright, so he doesn't understand why Graham is telling him that.

The mattress shifts beneath Graham as he moves forward on his knees, broad palms hooking Joe's thighs around his hips, drawing him closer.

The breath caught in Joe's throat comes out as a gasp, heels digging into the flesh of Graham's lower back. He blinks up at him slowly, gaze half lidded and dark, lips parted, and Graham's fingers find their way to his cheek, thumb brushing across stubble.

 _"Please..."_ Joe whimpers, voice as vulnerable as it is on the rare occasions that he opens up to him. He grunts as he feels the length of Graham press inside him, thick and hot, stretching him open. "Please, Graham. I need you to... I can't... I can't come until you fuck me."

Graham has seen Joe at his most vulnerable, but nothing can compare to this, the desperation in his low voice, the press of his fingertips to his biceps as he gazes up at him. It's so different to the usual spiteful, uncaring act that Joe puts on.

 _"Okay,"_ Graham nods slowly, swallowing as he rocks his hips, drawn out and steady, grunting at the tight heat of Joe around him. 

Joe groans at the drag of Graham, hitting the spot inside of him that he'd hit time and time before, but was somehow still as exciting each time. His own cock, hard and leaking with pre-cum, ruts against the curve of Graham's stomach, and Joe thinks that perhaps there's nothing he'd like more than to stay like this with him. To forget about his schemes and his business opportunities and to just have Graham's lips on his neck and Graham buried inside of him.

Graham picks up a faster pace soon enough, hitting that same spot over and over, drawing more grunts and moans out of Joe as well as himself, ones that are lost in each other's mouths as their lips crash together.

"I'm close," Joe rolls his hips down to meet every rock, his aching cock rutting between Graham's stomach and his own toned abdomen. 

"Good," Graham hums, lips pressed to Joe's ear. He gasps, eyes squeezing shut a little tighter as a familiar warmth coils in his abdomen. Exhaling, his fingers press a tad deeper into Joe's skin. "Me too."

"God," Joe grunts, the warm weight of Graham above him proving too much for him. He hisses out, unashamed of his own desperation at this point. "Come in me. Please, Graham."

Graham doesn't think about how he's the one who's supposed to be in charge, how Joe was supposed to come before he did, on his own command, but he doesn't really care, not now. 

It's not long before a flood of heat is washing through Graham, heels digging into the mattress as he grunts out Joe's name, and then he's coming, hot and hard, pressed tight inside of him.

"Fuck," Joe practically shouts, fingernails digging crescent moons into Graham's biceps, his heavy cock twitching as he follows shortly after, stars bursting behind his eyelids as blood rushes hot through what feels like his entire body.

Graham can feel Joe's come hit his stomach and chest, the warm constituency a welcome feeling as he cranes against him, trying to catch his breath in the aftermath.

They stay there for a moment, pressed together, wordless and breathing.

Joe's heart is racing, beating hard under Graham's palm as he pushes himself up, a little rougher than he means to be, and Joe grunts in discomfort at the pressure.

"Sorry," Graham apologises, opening his eyes slowly as he pulls out of Joe. He shudders at the sensitivity of it all, rolls off of him and onto his back, next to him on Joe's far too large bed. 

"Don't be," Joe says as he stretches out. He doesn't care about the state of the sheets or the feeling of Graham's come leaking out of him, doesn't care that it's messy and probably completely gross.

Graham sighs at the mess on his own torso, Joe's come cooling on his skin and goes to move towards the bedside table where he'd left a towel folded up there earlier.

Joe chuckles, propping himself up as he watches Graham move across the bed, the lines of his back and hips an inviting view. He's softer in the body than Joe is, older, with greying chest hair, but there's a strength to him that Joe has never seen in anybody else, "Always the most immaculate, Graham."

"Someone has to be," Graham says, using the slightly damp towel to wipe himself down. He hands it to Joe, who uses it to clean himself up before tossing it carelessly to the floor. Graham tuts his disapproval, and Joe chuckles again, shakes his head.

"I should have known you were a neat freak about sex the first time you blew me," Joe comments, and it's so blunt that Graham almost double takes, as if it was more scandalous than what had literally just occurred between them. "Believe it or not, I've never had anyone swallow _everything_ before."

Graham's neck burns hot at the words, his gaze dropping to the sheets before meeting Joe's eye again, mere seconds later, "You're just messy."

"Hmm," Joe hums, folding his fingers atop his chest as he leans back against the headboard. He turns his neck, a smirk crossing his features. "Or I just know how pretty you find me with come on my face."

If Graham wasn't so spent, he'd feel himself stir again. His skin flushes warm as he turns over, propping himself up on an elbow to look at Joe. Sighing, he presses a hand to Joe's own where they're laid on his chest, twining their fingers together, "Well... I can't exactly deny that."

Joe's smirk softens as he looks down at their hands, thumb brushing across Graham's knuckles. He turns towards him, presses his lips against the corner of Graham's mouth briefly before pulling away. Smiling, he speaks. "I should shower. We've got a meeting in a few hours. Care to join me?"

Graham swallows, blinks slowly as he nods, "Of course."


End file.
